TUAOA: It's Christmas, Naruto
by lulamaemobster
Summary: Christmas time in the Leaf.
1. Christmas Time

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Christmas Time**

Naruto was walking through the village with his best remaining friend, Shikamaru Nara. They were handling some of the preparations Lady Tsunade, who had awakened from her coma after the defeat of Madara and the arrest of Danzo, was making for the upcoming Christmas celebrations.

"This has to be the most troublesome holiday ever," Shikamaru complained.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Aside from this stuff, I still have to help my family out getting ready."

"I wouldn't know about that," Naruto said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh, sorry," Shikamaru said realizing. "I forgot you grew up without a family."

"It's okay, at least I can look forward to a day of "All You Can Eat For Free" at Ichiraku."

As they continued through the village, they ran into Team Kurenai.

"Hey, guys," Kiba said.

"Hey," they said back.

"Hello, Naruto," Hinata greeted without stuttering.

Everyone could see that her confidence level rose since confessing to Naruto and had no problem talking to him.

"S'up, girl?" he answered. "What are you three up to?"

"We have to head to the Land of Sweets to find the Christmas Cake maker," Shino explained.

"He's the greatest around," Kiba added.

"He's really that good?" Naruto asked.

"Let me put it this way," Kiba said. "Team Guy is going to be guarding his cakes from the Akimichi clan."

"You've never had any of their cakes, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Uh, no."

"Why no…" Kiba stopped as he took notice of the look on Naruto's face. "Uh, we'd better be on our way."

As they left, they spoke about Naruto's sadness.

"He's never had a family growing up," Shino said. "He's never been able to participate in Christmas."

"Remember how he'd watch us come back to class with our gifts after Christmas?" Kiba asked.

At that moment, Hinata had an idea.

"Um, could we stop by my house before we leave?" she asked.

"I don't think we'd have time," Shino said.

"It won't take long," she said. "I just have to speak to my father about something."

They could see the determination in her eyes and decided to relent.

"This must be something Naruto related," Kiba said with a smile on his face.

They made a stop to her home where she spoke with her father.

"Hinata?" he asked confused. "I thought you were on a mission."

"I have to talk with you, father."

"What about?"

She explained her idea to her father and, to her surprise, he was very receptive of it.

"Sure," he said. "That's a great idea."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, he's not only done so much for the village but for our clan that it's the least we could do for him."

As she left, Hiashi was still thinking about Hinata's idea.

"He has done so much for everyone here," Hiashi thought.

He decided to take Hinata's idea to the Hokage, he entered her office to find Shizune and Sakura. After hearing the idea, they couldn't say no.

"We should make preparations right away," Tsunade said. "Sakura, go spread the word and make sure Naruto doesn't get wind of it."

"Right away, Lady Tsunade," Sakura said with a smile.

While all of this was going on, Naruto and Shikamaru were standing over the top of Hokage Rock as they looked over the plans for the Christmas lighting.

"Okay, you see how she wants you to set them up?"

"Got it," Naruto said. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto created hundreds of clones and went out to get to work setting up the lights.

"Well, this seems like it'll be easier with him around," Shikamaru said as Sakura found him.

"Hey, Shikamaru."

"Let me guess, the hokage has something else she wants me to do," he said.

She told him of the plan and Shikamaru was surprisingly eager.

"Good, Shikamaru," she said. "Spread the word but make sure he doesn't get wind of it."

"Man, secrets are so troublesome but you got it."

"Good, I got to go," she said. "He's coming back."

She snuck away as Naruto was returning from setting up the lights and decorations all over the village.

"Was that Sakura?" Naruto asked. "What'd she want?"

"Oh, nothing," Shikamaru said. "Come on, we aren't finished yet."

As they continued to finish the job Tsunade set out for them, Sakura continued to spread the word. She ran into Ino with Choji helping her with a new shipment of plant pots for the shop and told them the plan.

"Good," Ino said with a smile. "I have just the gift for him too."

"Yeah," Choji added. "I hope he's ready to stuff his face."

All over the village, people were getting the word and passing it on, as Naruto was walking with Shikamaru, Naruto began to feel like there was something going on in the village that dealt with him.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm the butt of some huge joke around here," Naruto asked as he watched the villagers smirking and giggling while they talked about him.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said. "You're just being paranoid."

"No, I…"

"Come on, we've gotta get Choji and Ino so we can get the tree."

They found Choji and Ino at the Yamanaka shop both looking like they both had a secret.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, nothing," Ino said smiling.

"You ready to go get the tree?" Choji asked also smiling.

"Yeah, let's go," Shikamaru said.

As they traveled to the get the tree, Sakura ran into Team Guy who were waiting for Team Kurenai to return to start their guard duty of the Christmas Cakes and told them of the plan.

"Ha, Ha, Yes," Guy said. "If there is anyone who deserves such a splendid gift it is Naruto Uzumaki. If not for the saving the village then for never letting the circumstances of his upbringing extinguish the flame of his youth."

"I agree, Guy-sensei," Lee, uh, agreed, I guess.

"Dorkiness aside," Tenten said as she watched Lee and Guy strike the Nice Guy pose complete with desperately shiny teeth. "I'm down with it."

"Yes," Neji added simply.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Team Asuma came to the place where then Yamanaka clan grew the Christmas tree for the village.

"Okay, Naruto," she said. "You wait here."

"How come they get to go in?"

"Because this place is a clan secret and our three clans share secrets…" she stopped seeing the look on his face.

"I don't have a clan," he thought. "Or anything like that."

"Sorry," she said. "Just wait here."

He waited as they went in to retrieve the Christmas Tree, meanwhile, Guy beat Sakura to the punch and told Kakashi about the plan.

"Well, well," Kakashi said. "I guess it's better than not doing it."

Choji returned in his Expansion mode carrying the tree.

"What's so special about that place?" Naruto asked as they returned to the village proper.

"Well, those types of trees don't grow in our climate typically," Ino explained. "So, our clan uses a special technique to make that area suitable."

"Oh."

They returned to the village where a few Naruto clones put the base together then Choji set the tree up. Afterwards, Naruto created more clones and helped the children of the village set up the decorations when he noticed some of the kids making fun of a little girl.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're not thinking about decorating the tree, are you?"

"Not with those clothes."

"She looks like a total loser."

The little girl had begun to cry which made Naruto come over to check on her.

"Hey, what are you kids doing? Get out of here."

"It's Naruto!" the lead kid gasped. "Scatter!"

Naruto watched confused as they scurried about.

"What the...? Did they just escape from me?"

He turned his attention to the little girl who was still crying.

"Hey, what's your name little girl?"

"Fumiko," she said through her tears.

"Who were those kids?"

"They're some of my classmates from the academy."

"Why were they picking on you?"

"It's because I'm an orphan," she said.

"What happened to your parents?"

"They died three years ago," she said as her tears increased.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Naruto said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "My parents are dead too."

"Really, Naruto?"

"Yep, in fact, I never knew them but you know what?"

"What?" she asked as she stopped crying.

"Things still work out for the best if you never give up hope."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "Hey, you want to help us with the tree?"

"Yeah," she said with a cheerful face.

He propped her up on his shoulders and carried her over to the tree to find them almost finished, the only thing that was left was for Tsunade to do her duty as Hokage and place the star on the tree when Naruto stopped her.

"Hey, grandma," Naruto said. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Could you let Fumiko here put the star on the tree?"

"Uh, sure, if you call me Tsunade," she said with a devious smile on her face.

"Curse you," he said. "Tsunade."

"Now, that wasn't so hard. How do you feel?"

"Dirty all over."

"You'll get used to it, go ahead."

He used his shinobi skills to scale the tree and let her put the star on the tree then climbed down as Tsunade lit it.

"Hokage Starlight Jutsu!"

The star on the tree lit up and shined brightly as the village applauded, after the star was lit, Fumiko spent the rest of the day with Naruto as he and Shikamaru continued to help set the village up. When the day was over, he took her back to the same orphanage that he grew up in.

"I remember this place," he thought. "I can't say this was some of the happier times of my life."

As she went in, he could see the sadness in her face and the faces of some of the other orphans which reminded him of his childhood.

"Hey," he shouted before she entered the building.

"Yeah, Naruto?"

"I know you guys have the next two weeks of from the academy for the holiday but how'd you and your friends like it if I came by and taught you some jutsu or something?"

"Cool," she said before running into the orphanage.

Inside, she told her friends about spending the day with Naruto.

"Really?" one of them asked. "Naruto's so cool."

"Yeah, and he said that he'd come by tomorrow to teach us some jutsu too."

"Awesome, I hope he teaches how to control those toads."

**I PLANNED ON THIS BEING A ONE SHOT BUT THERE'S MORE COMING SO MY OTHER STORIES ARE ON HIATUS UNTIL I'VE FINISHED. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.**


	2. Naruto's Gift

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Naruto's Gift**

The next day, Naruto paid a visit to the orphanage and found Fumiko and some of her friends waiting for him.

"Hey, Naruto," she said with a smile on his face. "I told you guys he'd come."

"What these guys didn't believe me? I never go back on my word, that's my ninja way."

"It's not that we didn't believe you," one particularly rough looking boy said. "We just didn't believe her."

"And what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Shinji, you got a problem with that 'cuz we'll go right now, man," he said brandishing a kunai at Naruto.

"Hey, kid, take it easy," Naruto said fearing for his life.

"Shinji, calm down," Fumiko said. "Sorry, Naruto, we don't make any sudden moves around him, he gets that way with people from outside of the orphanage."

"Why?"

"Because I have to protect them," Shinji explained. "They're my precious people."

His words brought a smile to Naruto's face.

"Well, you know what? I'm from this orphanage too so I'm not really an outsider."

The kids all looked at him with great adoration and admiration.

"Someone as cool as you came from here?" one of the kids asked.

"Yep."

"I can't believe it."

"Okay, so, what do you guys want to learn?"

"Rasengan!"

"Toad Summon!"

"Hearing them, I never realized that I don't know any basic jutsu," Naruto thought. "I can't teach them those, they could hurt someone."

Naruto thought about it and came to a decision.

"How 'bout I teach you guys the transformation jutsu?"

To his surprise, the kids all pulled off a perfect transformation jutsu each.

"Oh, boy," he thought with his hand in his head. "I can't teach them Shadow Clone Jutsu yet and I don't know how to do regular clones."

"So, what are you going to teach us, Naruto?"

"Looks like I have no choice, I'll teach you how to summon the toads."

He bit his thumb and performed some hand signs, the slammed his palm onto the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

The kids were amazed as a toad appeared with the summoning contract.

"Cool."

He showed them how to sign the contract and they all followed putting their names on the scroll.

"Okay, now I'm going to show you guys the hand signs," Naruto said.

He showed them each hand sign and they copied him.

"Now, do it without me."

They performed the hand signs until he was confident that they had the order then had them speed up.

"Okay, I think you guys are ready," Naruto said. "You're up first, Fumiko."

Fumiko stepped up and gave it a try.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

They all managed to perform the summoning but were really disappointed in what they summoned.

"I can't believe we only summoned tadpoles," Fumiko said.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto comforted. "It's the only thing I could manage to summon too."

"Why weren't we able to summon the big toads?" Shinji asked.

"It's because you didn't produce enough chakra," Naruto explained. "Don't worry you'll get it soon enough."

"Hey, can we see you summon a toad?" asked one of the other kids.

"Sure, Summoning Jutsu!"

"Whoa!" the kids exclaimed as he summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu.

As the kids played with Gamabunta's sons, Naruto's friends were looking for gifts for him. Sakura and Sai were walking through the village when Sakura walked by a clothing store and found an outfit that would be perfect for Naruto.

"It's orange," Sakura said. "He'll love it."

She went into the store and bought the gift before anyone else could, Sai, on the other hand was having a little trouble.

"I've never given a gift before," he explained to her. "I've never even been given a gift before."

"Really?"

"No, what should I do?"

"Just take the first thing that comes to mind when you think of Naruto and an idea will come to you."

Sai continued to think as they left the store, meanwhile, Team Asuma was searching for their gifts. Ino, knowing of Naruto's green thumb, already had her gift ready but Choji and Shikamaru were still out searching.

"Man, this is troublesome," Shikamaru said. "I didn't think Naruto would be this hard to shop for, not to mention that I have to get a gift for Temari."

"Yeah, she's going to brain you if you swing and miss on her gift," Ino said with a smile. "What about you, Choji?"

"I think I just found it," he said as he looked at a special container in a store that sold dinnerware. "Wait here."

He went in to buy it and came out with a bag.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"It's a special bowl that'll keep his ramen hot when he needs ramen on the go," Choji said with a smile on his face. "Well, that's two down, you're next Shikamaru."

"Don't remind me."

On the other side of the village, Team Guy was going over what they were going to get Naruto.

"Lee and I already have our gifts ready," Guy said.

"Yes, I am giving him some of my new training equipment that I have developed."

"And I am giving him a new and better training suit, he told me how Lord Jiraiya destroyed his."

Naruto was about to begin another day of training with Jiraiya when he noticed a hint of green underneath his sleeve.

"Hold it," Jiraiya said. "Take your jacket off."

"Why?"

"Jacket off, now."

Naruto took his jacket off to show him wearing the green training suit that Guy gave him.

"How any times have I told you that you're not wearing that thing around me?" Jiraiya asked angrily. "Go change."

"Oh, come on, no one can see me wearing it."

"Change," Jiraiya said sternly.

Naruto went and changed out of the suit.

"Happy?"

"Not yet," Jiraiya answered. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Jiraiya summoned Gamabunta, then through the suit in a general direction.

"Bunta, the oil!"

Gamabunta spit out a stream of oil as Jiraiya combined it with a fire-breathing jutsu and burned the entire area of the forest where he through the suit.

"Don't you think that was a bit much?" Naruto asked after Jiraiya finished.

"Apparently not, look."

Miraculously, the suit was unharmed as it lay among the ashes of the forest.

"Wow, that suit is fantastic."

After a few more attempts, Jiraiya finally came to an idea.

"I'll seal it," he said as he took out a scroll. "There, now I'll never have to see this thing again."

Yamato and Kakashi already had their gifts picked out for him.

"What are you giving him?" Kakashi asked.

"I've developed these seeds that should help him control the Nine Tailed Fox, you?"

"Oh, something from his father," Kakashi said. "I was waiting for the right time to give it to him and now seems as good a time as any."

Naruto and the orphans were having the time of their lives as Gamakichi and Gamatatsu were giving some rides around the village forest while Naruto was at the training field with the others playing games that taught simple shinobi skills until it was time to go.

"Oh, do we have to?" asked Fumiko.

"You guys have curfew," Naruto explained. "Let's go."

Naruto took them back to the orphanage and could see the sad looks on their faces.

"Will you be back tomorrow, Naruto?" Shinji asked. "Not that I care or anything."

Naruto could see the hopefulness he tried to mask and smiled.

"Of course," Naruto said. "Believe it."

"Believe it!" they repeated before going in for the night.

A few days later, Team Kurenai returned with the shipment of Christmas Cakes for the village and turned them over to Team Guy for safe keeping.

"Christmas Cake," every Akimichi said as they could sense its presence.

Hinata headed home where her father told her of the extension of her plan and she gave a smile that hid her mixed emotions.

"Well, it's for Naruto, which is important," she thought. "But I did want to spend some time with him. Oh, well."

Naruto was walking to the orphanage when he passed by an unusual site, Team Guy and some ANBU were battling with the Akimichi clan trying not the let them get their hands on the Christmas Cake.

"Get a hold of yourselves," Neji said.

"There's so many of them," Tenten said.

"Ha ha, yes," Guy said. "Their hunger reminds me of my hunger for youth, isn't that right, Lee?"

"Right, Guy-sensei."

This continued until Christmas Eve when each household was allowed to take a cake, after promising to spend Christmas at the orphanage, Naruto went home for the night. He was awoken the next morning to a knock at his door, he got up as the knocking persisted.

"I'm coming," he complained half asleep. "I'm coming."

He opened the door and was taken aback at what was waiting for him.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto!" the entire village said.

"What? What's this about?" he asked confused and surprised.

"Well, we all realized how sad you were that you didn't have a family to celebrate Christmas with," Tsunade said. "So, Hinata came up with the idea to have you spend it with her family but her father and I decided to spread it to the entire village."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really, we want you to think of the entire village as your family from this point on," one of the villagers said.

For the first time in his life, Naruto began to cry in front of people.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked as she beat some of the other girls to his side out of concern.

"Nothing," he said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "It's just that…never mind."

At that moment, Naruto remembered the promise that he made.

"Hey, could you guys wait here? I'll be right back."

Naruto went to the orphanage where he met the orphans.

"Merry Christmas, guys," he said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto!"

"Hey, I've got a surprise for you guys."

He led them back to the villagers where they joined in the festivities.

**Lulamaemobster: Okay, that was the second chapter.**

**Ravercozy: Wait, wait, wait, I know you. It's a good story but where's the lemon?**

**Lulamaemobster: Lemon?**

**Ravercozy: You usually hit us off with a lemon or two by now and this is the second chapter but still no lemon.**

**Lulamaemobster: It's a Christmas Story, man.**

**Ravercozy: So?**

**Lulamaemobster: So? It's rated K+ and I really wanted to rate it K, I'm actually kinda worried about Hinata saying she wanted to "spend some time" with Naruto. I didn't write it to be suggestive but I kinda feel like it is, I'm hoping that the little kids don't understand double entendre. Besides, Rose Tiger likes the story the way it is, don't you?  
Rose Tiger: Yeah, it's a nice touch.**

**Lulamaemobster: Thanks. Look, Ravercozy, I'll write another one chalked full of lemony goodness.**

**Chewie Cookies: Oh, yeah!**

**Lulamaemobster: Where did you come from?!**

**Chewie Cookies: I was here the whole time.**

**Rose Tiger: I didn't notice you.**

**Ravercozy: Neither did I.**

**Chewie Cookies: That's because I didn't want you to, freaked you out, didn't I?**

**Ravercozy: Nope.**

**Rose Tiger: Uh-uh.**

**Lulamaemobster: You scared me, I almost hit you with my laptop.**

**Chewie Cookies: Hurry up and write the next chapter.**

**Lulamaemobster: I'm writing, I'm writing. BTW, thanks for the help with Heliwood. Lula Mae Mafia.**

**Ravercozy/Rose Tiger/ Chewie Cookies: Mafia All Day!**

**Lulamaemobster: Also, Ravercozy. I have to disqualify this story from the challenge since I forgat that it was to be a one-shot. So, after this, I'll be back with the aforementioned lemony story. What up to the rest of The Ultimate Alliance Or Authors.**


	3. The Greatest Gift of All

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**The Greatest Gift of All**

Naruto and the orphans were enjoying taking place in the Christmas celebration for the first time in their lives.

"This is fun," Fumiko said as she enjoyed riding on Choji's shoulders in expansion mode.

Meanwhile, Naruto was trying to go toe to toe with Chouza Akimichi after he challenged Naruto because he heard of his prowess of putting away ramen. Naruto soon found that he was no match for the head of the Akimichi clan and crawled away in defeat feeling that he was about to burst.

"Lightweight," Chouza said as he and Naruto laughed.

"Oh, yeah? See me at Ichiraku then I'll show you how I dance," Naruto challenged.

"You're on," Chouza accepted as he rubbed the top of Naruto's head.

"But give me a few days to digest this stuff," Naruto said. "I can't even move right now."

"Good," Sakura said holding her gift. "Then you can just sit there while we give you your presents. Here 'ya go."

Naruto opened his gift and found a new orange outfit with his swirl pattern on the left side of the chest and back.

"Thanks, Sakura," he said with a smile as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Here's mine, Naruto," Ino said.

"Hey, it's that plant I've been looking for," Naruto said.

"Yep," Ino said. "Our family has the hook up with the guy who grows it."

"Thanks, Ino," he said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"This is from me, Naruto" Choji said as he returned from playing with Fumiko and the other kids.

Naruto opened the gift to find the bowl Choji bought for him.

"Great," Naruto said. "It'll be good for when I need my ramen on the go, thanks Choji."

"Here, Naruto," Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru's gift was a shogi piece with Naruto's name on it.

"It's the only thing I could think of," Shikamaru said. "I gotta go, Temari's going to be troublesome if I'm late."

Next up was Guy who couldn't wait any longer.

"Ha, ha, yes, Naruto," Guy said as he handed him his gift. "Merry Christmas from the Leaf Village's Joyful Spirit of Yuletide Cheer."

Naruto opened his gift and his eyes lit up at the site of his gift.

"That supple texture," Naruto said with wonder in his eyes. "That soft smooth fabric that allows the skin to breathe while absorbing perspiration. Thank you, Super Bushy Brow-sensei."

"And it's orange," Guy said. "Just for you."

"I'll wear it the next time I train."

"And don't forget this, Naruto," Lee said giving him his gift. "This is a special weighted vest that works on your core strength no matter what you're doing."

Lee and Guy gave him their special, only seen at Christmas, Merry Guy Pose.

"Just when you think they couldn't get any worse," Tenten said. "Here you go, Naruto."

"A sword?" he asked after opening his gift.

"I noticed that you always end up running into sword wielders so I figured that you could use one."

"Thanks," Naruto said. "I've actually been meaning to take up swordsmanship."

"This is a scroll on meditation," Neji said. "I've noticed that you go into Sage Mode through meditation to absorb natural chakra and that you've said that you wanted to be able to do it faster. This scroll will help you with that."

"Wow, thanks man."

Konohamaru gave him a special gift from his first days as a genin.

"This is the I.D. card you tried to take with all of that make up that Grandpa wouldn't let you keep," Konohamaru said.

"I remember this," Naruto said. "He was mad that day."

Next up was Team Kurenai bearing their gifts.

"This is an all natural pesticide for your garden to keep insects away," Shino said. "It's able to repel them with out doing any damage to them or your plants."

"And this is a seal designed to keep dogs out of the garden," Kiba said. "Whenever they step foot in the garden, they'll hear a high pitched ringing that'll drive them crazy."

"All right, thanks guys."

"Here, Naruto," Hinata said holding her gift. "This is…"

"Know what? I have a gift for you." Naruto said with a fox-like grin on his face.

"Really? What?"

He handed her a small box, she opened to find mistletoe which made her blush as he took it and raised it above her head. He planted a soft kiss on her lips making her pass out to everyone's amusement. The train of gifts continued as Yamato presented him with his present.

"Here you go, Naruto."

"What's this?"

"It's a Mokuton: Seed Seal," Yamato explained. "It'll help you with the Nine Tailed Fox should you need it."

Sai stepped up with his gift and unveiled a painting of Naruto with the villagers behind him.

"Wow," an overwhelmed Naruto said. "This is awesome."

Iruka came up and gave Naruto a special vest that was trimmed in orange.

"Here you go, Naruto," he said. "This for you to wear now that you're a jonin as Lady Tsunade has ordered. Congratulations."

Next up was Kakashi and Tsunade who each had a gift for Naruto.

"Here you go, Naruto," Tsunade said handing Naruto a box.

"This is…" Naruto said opening the box.

"Jiraiya's forehead protector and telescope," she said. "We recovered his body and were waiting 'til after the holiday for the memorial service. There's also this."

"What's this?" he asked as she handed him a somewhat familiar booklet.

He opened it and found out why it was so familiar, it was Jiraiya's checkbook.

"This is your inheritance," Tsunade said. Jiraiya left it for you as his godson."

She looked at him and noticed a familiar look on his face as he looked between the telescope and the girls his age, particularly Hinata.

"That telescope is strictly a memento," she said recognizing that look was the same one Jiraiya had when he was about to peep. "Don't let me catch you peeping."

The malice in her eyes ended Naruto's path to being a pervert, or so she thought.

"As soon as they're not looking," he thought as Kakashi handed him his gift. "What's this, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well, open it and find out," Kakashi said.

Naruto opened the box and found a scroll and some special kunai, he unrolled the scroll.

"Flying Thunder God Jutsu," he read. "This is my father's scroll?"

"He wanted me to give it to you when you'd be able to handle it," Kakashi explained. "That seems to be now."

Last, but not least, was Teuchi and Ayame holding a bowl of Ramen.

"We know the Akimichi fed you pretty good, Naruto but we hope you've left room for this," Teuchi said.

"What did you do with it?" Naruto asked.

"We doubled the Miso," Ayame said as Naruto tasted it. "We call it the Naruto Special."

"We can see you like it," Teuchi said as they watch Naruto down the bowl.

"Thanks, everyone," Naruto said after finishing. "This has been the greatest day of my life."

"It's not over yet," said a female voice from within the crowd.

They parted and a woman came through the crowd, it was a woman that Naruto had seen once or twice visiting the village, she had always stuck out to him as her face was sort of familiar to him and she seemed to take notice of him whenever she was in the village.

"Who are you?" he asked confused.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki," she said smiling at him.

"Uzumaki?" he asked.

"This is your mother," Kakashi said.

"My, my…" he tried to say with tears in his eyes.

He ran up and hugged her as the villagers watched with tears of their own in their eyes. Hinata had just come to and found Naruto hugging the women and immediately grew a little jealous.

"Who is that?" she asked Kiba.

"That's Naruto's mom."

"My mother in law?"

"What?" Kiba asked confused.

"What?" she asked back as if she didn't say anything.

Naruto finally broke the hug to talk to his mother.

"Where have you been?"

"Away," she said. "No one could've known that you were Minato and my son."

"Why not? he asked.

"Because he had a lot of enemies from the war and they might've tried to hurt you out of vengeance, I put you at great risk the times I visited the village."

As Naruto got to know his mother, the orphans watched and became somewhat sad despite being happy for him.

"He has a mother now," Fumiko said.

"Yeah, he probably won't have time for us now," added Shinji.

As if he heard them, Naruto called them over to meet his mom.

"These are some of my other friends," he said before introducing them.

The entire village spent the rest of the day celebrating until it was time to head in for the night, Naruto slept on the couch as his mother slept in his room and was thinking about his friends, the orphans, and the rest of the village, then realized what the greatest gift he received was.

"I'm not alone anymore," he thought as he drifted of to sleep.

**Lulamaemobster: Well, that was the end of that story.**

**Rose Tiger: Touching.**

**Ravercozy: Yeah, man.**

**Lulamaemobster: Thanks guys. Come on out, Chewie Cookies.**

**Chewie Cookies: How'd you know I was here?  
**

**Lulamaemobster: I didn't.**

**Chewie Cookies: Anyway, I liked the story too. Especially the gifts.**

**Rose Tiger: Know what? I'm going to disagree with you, I like the fact that his mother came back.**

**Ravercozy: Yeah, that was nice but I was surprised at how Sai came through with his gift.**

**Lulamaemobster: It took me a while to think of all the gifts, his, in particular.**

**Azaraelean: Good job, man.**

**Lulamaemobster: Thanks, fella. I didn't think I could pull of K+.**

**Joe Sleaze: Who says you did?**

**Lulamaemobster: Joe Sleaze? What are you doing here?**

**Joe Sleaze: Reading your terrible fan fiction.**

**Lulamaemobster: Away with you, I'll deal with you later. Anyway, I have a Christmas one-shot coming up for The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors Christmas Challenge or, as it's known in Japan, the Super Mega Moonlight Fan Fiction Crash Squad Battle For The Planet...Type Z. Until then, see 'ya, Fanfic Cowboys. Bang!**

**Kage Bijuu: Hey, I just passed Joe Sleaze on the way in. What was he doing here?**

**Lulamaemobster: Trying to turn the tables but, uh, no. **

**Kage Bijuu: That guy really gets under my skin.**

**Lulamaemobster: Mine too but pay him no mind, it's Christmas. BTW, I found out something interesting while doing research on Christmas in Japan. Did you guys know that they eat cake that the head of the household buys on Christmas Eve , or the wife buys it if he has to work and did you know that the fiendish people at Kentucky Fried Chicken as led them to believe that chicken is the traditional meal at Christmas, which I don't mind as I prefer chicken to ham or turkey anyway but anything to make a buck, I guess. Popeyes is the best, IMO.**

**Rose Tiger: That is peculiar.**

**Chewie Cookies: Chicken, man.**

**Legend of Namikaze Naruto: I guess, depending on how you cook it.**

**Lulamaemobster: It's fried.**

**Legend of Namikaze Naruto: I'll give it to them.**

**Lulamaemobster: It's crazy because people have to make reservations for their chicken and stand in long lines and such. Well, one-shot. Get ready for it.**


End file.
